Want You Bad
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: Rated 'R' just to be safe. Lance begins to wish that Kitty had a bit more to her than her preppy valley girl attitude...


Disclaimer: Don't own the song or X-Men.   
  
Summary: Lance loves Kitty, but admits he would love her more if...  
  
A/N: The summary sucks, but what else is new? The song is "Want You Bad" by The Offspring. It's a great song, and its been haunting me, just screaming "Write a songfic about me dammit!!!!" And yes, Lance is gonna seem a little OOC... I hope not too much though. These are his...ahem...'darker' thoughts. I will leave it at that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leaning against the side of the old gym, Lance watched as Kitty happily trotted along with a small group of other valley like girls. To him, they looked more like identical quadruplets. His eyes softened when as he watched Kitty, the love of his life. She knew that he loved her, but she was showing it in the wrong way. She was still a little too preppy for his taste. As soon as she was out of sight, Lance sighed and started singing softly.  
  
"If you could only read my mind. You would know that things between us ain't right. I know your arms are open wide...  
  
But your a little on the straight side.  
  
I can't lie.  
  
Your one vice,  
  
is you're too nice.  
  
Come around now, can't you see."  
  
He started walking after the group, a shrill series of giggles told him that one of their little 'mall trip' plans had fallen into play set for this weekend. She would soon be alone, then he wouldn't have to worry about listening to the bombardment of 'likes' in their conversation. Maybe then he could get her to listen to him... He rounded the corner, lowering his voice so that her normal human friends wouldn't hear him as they piled into their cars.  
  
"I want you...  
  
All tattooed.  
  
I want you bad.  
  
Complete me.  
  
Mistreat me.  
  
I want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!"  
  
The cars fled the school parking lot, leaving Kitty standing alone and waiting for Scott by his car. Lance was about to walk out to her when Shades made his appearance, followed by Rogue and Kurt. Grumbling, Lance leaned back against the school building in the shadows, watching the X-Geeks clamber into Summers car.  
  
"If you could only read my mind.  
  
You would know that I've been waiting so long...  
  
for someone almost like you.  
  
But with attitude, I'm waiting.  
  
So come on."  
  
He watched Summers drive away to, and made his way over to his jeep. The other brotherhood members were no where in sight, which suited Lance just fine. He was too busy fantasizing...  
  
"Get out of clothestime.  
  
Grow out those highlights.  
  
Come around now can't you see?"  
  
He had a smirk growing on his face, eerie and unnerveing. He looked around, watching where Summers had driven off to.  
  
"I want you,  
  
in a vinyl suit.  
  
I want you bad.  
  
Complicated.  
  
X-rated.  
  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad."  
  
It was strange, he thought, that he could picture the preppy valley girl out of her usual pink attire and in a black vinyl suit, tattooed in flames and skulls. Her hair out of the ponytail, hanging down over her shoulders and blanketing the sides of her face, adding to the beauty of her eyes. If only his fantasy was reality...he knew he would never dream of letting Kitty go. She just needed a little more goth to her, and she'd be perfect.  
  
"Don't get me wrong.  
  
I know you're only being good.  
  
But that's what's wrong.  
  
I guess I just misunderstood."  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Freddy and Todd making their way over to the jeep and sighed. Leave it to the brotherhood to ruin a fantasy... Lowering his voice again so that the advancing mutants couldn't hear him, he finished his song.  
  
"I want you  
  
all tattooed.  
  
I want you bad.  
  
Complicated.  
  
X-rated.  
  
I want you bad.  
  
I mean it,  
  
I need it.  
  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.  
  
Really really bad."  
  
By the time he had finished, Todd was standing by the door, giving him a quizzual look. Lance looked at the swampy mutant, glaring and Todd backed off, jumping in the back. Freddy did the same. Lance looked around for Pietro, but not finding him, he smirked. Let the speedster run home...he needed to have a phone convo with a pretty Kitty...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: well, what'd you guys think? I hope you liked it. *happy sigh* Yay, no more song haunting me! And, no, I'm not going to do a second chapter with the phone conversation. Sorry, but this plot has haunted me enough. Maybe if I get bored out of my mind I'll write the second chappy, but as of now, just a one chapter songfic. Please grace me with your comments via the wonderful lilac button down there!  
  
~Dragonmistriss 


End file.
